BedTime
by CatherineWinner
Summary: One room, one bed and their father sleeping feet from them. With bedtime impending. Sam locks himself in the bathroom but Dean just has to check on him. wincest


When they made it back to the motel room Sam locked himself in the bathroom before Dean was even finished laying the salt lines.

"Is he ever going to come out?" John whispered after a half hour, sparing Dean a look.

Dean's eyes flickered from the black and white TV to the bathroom door, a smile plastered on his face. "Don't know. Why don't you go ask him?"

"Hell no. Why don't you go see if he's alright?"

Dean grinned, "No way."

"Dean, I'm not asking-" John growled.

Dean sighed, threw the remote to his side and stood. "Fine, but if you hear him whining and crying don't freak out and bust in there."

John rolled his eyes, "I'm not asking you to beat the shit out of him…just make sure he's alright in there."

Dean smirked as he reached the door. This was gonna be interesting.

He pounded his fist against the door, "Sam, you alive?"

"Go away," Sam's voice came through the thin doors.

Dean cast his brother a look, grinning brightly to himself then twisted the door node and entered the bathroom.

His eyes immediately fell on Sam sitting on edge of tub, knees apart, head down and arms dropped to either sides.

Sam lifted his head when he heard the door close shut.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!"

"Dad's getting worried, quite jacking off long enough to say goodnight to him and get into bed."

"Shut up! This is all your fault anyways."

"How is this my fault? What? You wanted me to tell dad we didn't want to meet up with him because we wanted to screw around more?"

"No! You should have gone to that bar when I told you to so we could have some extra cash."

"Funny…I remember you making the suggestion, me saying ok, you getting into bed half naked then telling me to get my ass over there right now or you were gonna die-"

"Boys? Everything alright?"

"Yeah-fine. We'll be right out."

Dean took the final step toward Sam, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. He took another step, pushing his right leg in between Sam, aligning their bodies.

"Dean…"

"You know I was gonna suggest that since I'll end up groping Dad if I sleep with him, maybe you should." Dean whispered, then let his eyes fall down his brother's body. "But then again, you'll probably poke him awake."

"I hate you." Sam growled, his eyes locked on Dean's lips.

"No you don't." Dean kissed him. Lifting his arms to circle Sam's body, holding him tighter. Dean bit softly at Sam's bottom lip then moved his mouth across Sam's face down to the sensitive area under his ear.

Sam squeaked, he gripped Dean's chest then shoved. "I'm gonna kill you when this is over."

Sam stepped to the sink, jerked on the cold water then bent his face and splashed the water on his face.

Dean smiled slightly. He licked at his own lip, tasting Sam. Very quietly Dean closed the distances between them. He brought him up against his brother's body, feeling Sam's ass pressing against him.

Sam lifted his body, water dripping off his hair into his eyelids. "Dean…don't you dare."

Dean slid his arms around Sam's waist, dragging him closer. "I'll be quiet." He whispered softly, bowing his head to kiss Sam's shoulder.

Sam shook his head, "You're idea of quiet isn't quiet, Dean. No."

Dean continue kissing his brother, forgetting for a long moment that their father was feet away, probably silent as the dead listening for any sounds to come out of the bathroom.

Sam pushed Dean off, ignoring Dean's whine, and started for the door, his hand reached for the door handle when he gave Dean a look over his shoulder. "Next time we get a two week warning before we have to spend time with day."

Dean grinned, "Fine by me."

John was sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the bathroom his eyes locked on the floor, when the boys appeared John looked up. "You ok?" he asked them both.

Sam nodded harshly, then walked toward the far bed, pulled the sheets back and crawled under. He shifted his back to his family then tried to control his breathing.

John gave Dean a worried look as his oldest son kicked off his boats. Dean grinned, "He's overtired,"

John managed a confused smile. "Get in bed Dean, we've got a four am check out and I want to be in Boise by noon."

Dean gave a salute, walked toward the bed, peeled off his jeans and climbed into bed. Careful to hug his side of the bed. It's good to keep up appearances.

John dropped his head to his pillow, feeling the content ness that being with his boys gave him. After twenty minutes John started to feel sleep claim him when his youngest son's voice call him.

"Dad, Dean's being a jerk."

John stifled a groan, "Dean stop being a jerk."

Five minutes later, it was his oldest turn.

"Dad, Sam's kicking me."

"Sam stop kicking your brother."

Another five minutes passed.

"Dad- Dean's…_oh_ god…Dean…._ don't_…Dean stop!"

John frowned…. that didn't sound normal. John lifted himself up on an elbow and glared at the other bed, seeing nothing but the sheets lifted over them, hiding them from his view.

"Boys if you both don't stop this second I'm going to sleep between you two."

That seemed to do it. The sheets fell, the moaning stopped, and his boys stopped moving. John rolled his eyes, and fell back to his bed.

He was sleeping so deeply a half hour later he never heard the movement and moaning starting up again.


End file.
